


Mate of My Black and White Soul

by weyheynig



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fantasy, Gay Love, Lesbians, Love, Mates, Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Soul Bond, Soul mate, black and white, couples, mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weyheynig/pseuds/weyheynig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our time is printed out onto our skin as the numbers constantly change. Lately, I have not been checking on the time when I finally get to meet my soul mate. You want to know why? It's because I don't care. I see people greeting their first and only mate, and it brings me no happiness or anything even close to it. Getting to meet your soul mate is the only thing you amount to, right? I don’t believe that, but everyone else does. All I see is black and white, while others see the colors. I don't know if I'll be ever to see the colors of the world.</p><p> </p><p>My name is Lilith, and I’m waiting for the mate of my black and white soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

 

Getting up. The worst part of the day. I slowly climb out of my bed, the covers wrapped around my waist as they drag behind.

 

“Mom.” I groan slowly, walking into the bathroom as the covers fell off behind me, “You think you can make me some bacon?” I heard some mumbling from down stairs but didn’t bother to listen, stripping off my clothes and climbing into the shower. Turning on the shower, I lean my head against the shower, thinking about actually going to work and having a decent day. I mean, I love being a barista in a coffee/book shop, but the customers in my shift are always so snippy. Yes, we know it’s the morning, but don’t ruin somebody else’s day just because yours has been. The only thing that keeps me going now and days is the internet and my best friend Rory. Finishing up on the cleansing of my body, I hop out at turn off the now cold water. I wrap a towel around my hair and my body, then look up to the mirror. Maybe this is why I don’t, nor will I ever, have a soul mate.

 

Yes, I know, I only have a week left until the big day happens, but really? I couldn’t care less. I’ll just be working at my coffee shop with my sweats and t-shirt on. Nothing special. I walk back into my room, and do my usual thing.

I walk down stairs, yawning as I speak, “Is it done?”

“Yes, ma’am.” My mother handed me a plate of bacon, smelling so heavenly that I could fall down on the ground and praise the woman that gave birth to me, but instead, I do the normal thing and sit down. “What are you planning on doing today, momma?” I questioned with a mouth full of mushed up food.

“The usual, you know, clean the house, getting food. You know, back in the day-” There it is. I cut her off right there. It was the beginning of a her life story that I’ve heard over and over again sense I was born. “Aren’t you going to be late?”

I glanced at the clock, “Oh shit!” I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed out the door, slamming it right behind me. “Shit, shit, shit,” I mumbled as I fumbled for my keys, unlocking the door, getting in and heading for the shop. Oh no. What if I get fired for being late again? Oh please no. I’ll have no place to go! I’m just got out of high school, I don’t want to be left out on the streets! Wait a minute, I own the shop… I have nothing to worry about, okay, wow. As I got to the shop, I get the nervous sweats. Why? No idea. Making my way to the back, throwing my stuff into the corner, I got to work. “You doing okay? The soul mate thing stressing you out?”

“You have no idea.”


	2. Wish to See The Colors

The worst thing about it is I can feel it. I can feel that my time is coming. I thought I could just ignore it, but its impossible. It’s clawing at my skin, trying to rip out so it can finally be with my mate. I just have to deal, I have to deal until my time is up.

“Lil, are you sure you’re okay?”

I was in the middle of brewing up a cappuccino when I looked up quickly, meeting my friends eyes, me being completely dazed. “Wait, what?” I looked at her with complete confusion. Was this serious soul mate thing getting to me? I haven’t seen her meet her soul mate yet, it can’t be that hard to just ignore the pressure. She stared at me, being just as confused as I am, but there was something hidden there… Something that I sure didn’t know.

“I’m gonna go work at the book counter now.” Then she left. Completely turned, eyes on the floor, forgetting about whatever the hell just happened. Seriously, what the hell just happened? I shook my head, paying attention back to the cappuccino I was in the middle of making. Is her soul mate coming to or is she just being a complete jerk? I made my way over to a table, sitting the coffee down and saying nothing to the people that sat there. Quickly, I scurried over to the book part of the store, hiding behind a pole. I kept my attention on Rory. She was out of it, fully. I don’t know what her problem was, but I’m sure to find out later. After my shift was over, I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door, taking one last glance at Rory. Oh, come on. I shouldn’t worry about it. She’s probably just as scared as I am to see my soul mate. She seems like she cares, though… Sense when? I walked down the street, rain starting to pour as I flipped my hood up. At a time like this, really? I look up at the sky, stopping in the middle of the pavement. I wonder what the sky looks like when it’s raining, or what it even looks like in general. They say its gray when its raining, which I can see why. Kind of depressing. They also say its blue when it’s nice out. I wonder what ‘blue’ looks like. Every time I sneak at glace at something, I hope to see color, but there has never been any. The one and only thing I look forward to when I meet my mate, is finally seeing the colors.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a bit and I don't know if I should keep going or not. Any advice? ;//u//;


End file.
